


Gifts of the Apocalypse

by Sanshal



Series: Gifts of the Apocalypse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had always assumed weird to be synonymous with Winchester. And with Lucifer out of his cage, he only expected the strangeness quotient to increase.<br/>But even in his wildest dreams he had never anticipated that the biggest change of the apocalypse would be him and Dean raising a child. </p><p>Together<br/>Or; in short... the story of how Jesse-the Anti Christ came to live with the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of the Apocalypse




End file.
